


Help Me

by strawberrylovely



Series: Heal Me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk’s Perspective, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Langst, Possibly Triggering, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Hunk wakes up in the middle of the night and runs to Lance’s room only to find the boy a mess on his bathroom floor.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> eeyyyy sorry in advance.
> 
> if you have self harm triggers, i suggest you stay away from this fic. it’s pretty heavy.

_Please help me._

_Come here._

_I need you here._

_Please._

_I need your help._

_I'm sorry._

_Help me._

Hunk woke up to a series of frantic message alerts, begging him to come to Lance's room in the middle of the night. He got up and put on his robe, running the short distance to his friend's room and sliding open the doors without a moment's hesitation.

"Lance?" Hunk called when he didn't spot his friend right away.

A light under the door to Lance's personal bathroom gave him the answer he needed and he opened it slowly.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he found his terrified best friend sitting against the tub on the bathroom floor looking up at him through puffy eyes.

This wasn't the first time Lance had done this. Hunk had seen the fresh marks when Lance's sleeves raised up or on the occasion that he wore shorts. Even at the Garrison, he'd spotted scars old and new the few times they'd changed in front of each other in their room.

But this? Hunk had never seen anything like this.

Droplets of blood trailed from the sink to the floor. Lance must have been standing originally and then collapsed in fear or pain. The deep red liquid flowed from several places on Lance's left forearm, down to the leg upon which it rested. Similar were the tears that streamed down the brunet's face as he stared at his best friend. A small metal blade rested a few inches away from his other hand that was clutching tightly to his bloodied communicator — the messages he'd sent Hunk still pulled up on the screen.

"Oh Lance..."

"I'm sorry... P-Please help me," the boy's voice cracked out through broken sobs.

Right away, Hunk went to the cabinet by the sink and pulled out a wash rag, running it under warm water before crouching down next to the brunet on the floor. He placed the wet rag on the cut and Lance hissed at the feeling.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's gonna sting a bit. Just hold on."

Hunk removed the slightly bloodied cloth from the wound and ran it over Lance’s leg and under his arm, trying to get rid of as much mess as he could. As he cleared away most of the blood, he finally noticed the word Lance had carved into his arm.

_USELESS_

Hunk's heart broke for what felt like the hundredth time in a minute. That wasn’t true. Lance wasn't useless. It hurt that his friend would think so lowly of himself.

Hunk cleared away the mess as best as he could with what supplies he was able to find in the small bathroom. Pressing disinfectant against Lance's arm, he was careful not to make the incision worse. As he continued to clean, he took note that the cut wasn't as deep as he'd originally thought, which meant that Lance wouldn't need stitches. Good - he knew his friend would be too embarrassed to have Coran see what he'd done to himself as he got patched up.

When the wound was cleaned, Hunk stood up and moved back towards the cabinet.

"Alright, let me get a bandage-"

"I don't h-have any...” Lance choked out. “I thought— I thought I could handle it... B-But it bled... so much, I..."

"Shh, it's okay," Hunk said, brushing his friend’s hair away from his sweaty forehead.

Without another thought, Hunk reached behind his own head and pulled off his headband. He grabbed some bath tissue and folded it into a rectangle, placing it on Lance's arm then wrapping his headband around it to keep it in place and stop the bleeding.

"Hunk, no! Your headband..."

"It's okay, Lance,” the larger boy said with a comforting hand on Lance’s face. “We need to bandage it up or it won't heal. I'll try to find something for tomorrow, but for now this will have to do."

Hunk finished tying the fabric around Lance's arm and helped the boy sit up onto the edge of the bath so he could clean the blood from the tile and the sink. On the floor where Lance had dropped it laid the single blade, the corner edge stained red from use. Hunk carefully picked it up, disinfected it, and put it in a drawer out of sight, knowing better than to swipe it away for fear that his friend might find something worse to use next time. He then ran the rag under the sink again and tried not to wince at the red water that rinsed through it.

When all the horror was cleaned up, Hunk turned to Lance, making the boy look at him.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"It's alright, Lance. You don't have to apologize to me."

Putting an arm under Lance, he helped his friend to the bed, having him lay down on his side. Hunk sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly scratched Lance's back until his tears stopped. A water bottle sat on the bedside table and Hunk grabbed it for the boy to drink. Lance silently let himself be pulled up to a sitting position and sipped the water as he zoned out, his body already tiring from the evening's stress.

"Hey," Hunk said as he ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

"Hmm?" the brunet responded, staring down to his bed, unable to focus.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna help you lay down again. Lay on your right side so you don’t hurt your arm, alright?"

"Mhm."

Hunk set the water back on the table and helped Lance carefully lay back down. He scratched a hand through his friend’s hair lightly and pressed a worried and protective kiss to his temple, wishing more than anything that he could take the pain away, but he knew he couldn't.

Hunk stayed on the edge of Lance's bed, playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

 

 _Useless._ He officially hated that word. That incorrect and cruel word. It was too late to change what had happened, but he hoped there was a way to change Lance's perception of himself. Or at least to help him see a different point of view. Why hadn't Lance told him how he was feeling? He tried not to blame himself for his friend feeling that way, but every instance of him blowing Lance off, every action he'd done that could be perceived as not wanting Lance around, as not letting Lance know how useful he really was, all of it was coming back to Hunk now. It wasn't just him, it was the whole team. Well — Lance's perception of the team in regards to him. Ask any of them and they'd genuinely say that Lance was useful. Their actions, however, may have proved differently. But that was going to change. Hunk would make sure Lance felt useful. Wanted. Loved.

Kissing his sleeping friend's head again, he got up and walked out of the room, silently praying that everything would be okay in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago and am finally okay with posting it. the second part hopefully makes up for the angst of this one. <3 the second part will be shance just fyi so if that’s not your thing, feel free to skip it
> 
> If you like this fic, please feel free to leave me a comment telling me how much you hate me, and maybe consider buying me a [coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/natdashg) Thank you!


End file.
